


【班柱】生命分你一半

by fayescar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Elf Hashi, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Madara
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 狼人斑精灵柱，突发，就想写knotting梗





	【班柱】生命分你一半

“你说什么？”宇智波斑瞪大了眼睛，埋在黑发间的两只耳朵倏地冲柱间转过来。  
提出让半兽化的斑和自己做，也许也并不是那么糟糕透顶。  
“不愿意吗？”柱间仍是温和笑着，初晨的日光中透出一丝暧昧。  
“啊，你原来是一个黑暗精灵。”斑看着柱间的深皮肤和黑头发得出了结论，“要吸我半兽化时候的能量。”  
柱间发现这个主意不错，顺着他说下去，“没错，只需要一点点而已。”  
“好吧。”斑同意了，“不过我们这样以后就不能是朋友了，你就是我的了。”  
柱间：？难道之前日的昏天黑地的时候我们还只是朋友关系吗。

他俩是寂静森林里认识的，斑被族人背叛独自生活，而柱间是他们一族唯一的遗珠。两人互相陪伴，原本孤独的日子变得光彩鲜艳，每一天都是新的冒险。至于相互解决生理需求，只不过是生活的调剂，反正他们也生殖隔离。

 

一个小时过去，斑深深埋在柱间体内动作，巨大的兽爪摁在柱间的背后，不留神间划破，那小麦色的皮肤也很快愈合起来。  
“柱间，好棒……”坚持做爱时候不让柱间看着他獠牙遍布毛发增生的半兽化狼脸，斑在柱间背后舔咬着他的后颈，下身打桩一样一下下钉入柱间的身体。变成了半兽型以后，他的阴茎似乎也犬化了，触感和硬度与人型时不尽相同。柱间被捅得有点爽，后穴贪恋地咬住斑的性器不放，他在粗糙的地面磨蹭了两下乳头，还记得自己的目的，柔声道，“要射在我里面哦。”  
斑闷哼了一声，毛茸茸的手掌从柱间腰侧往上滑，到了他脖子，刮了刮他的脸，痒得柱间连打好几个喷嚏，下面控制不住地变紧收缩。  
斑爽得不能自持，刚才的疑问也忘了，一声狼嚎，那埋在柱间身体的根部开始充血涨大，与此同时，一股股高热狼精从他阴茎里喷了出来，浇进了柱间的最深处。  
柱间头皮发麻肉穴抽搐，半是疼痛半是爽快地呻吟起来，终于感受到了斑在他身体里成结，把他灌满，不到他肚皮被射得鼓起来不罢休的气势。  
斑不断进出的幅度变小了，柱间敏感的穴口被那巨大的肉结不断从内外撑开顶弄，哆嗦着合也合不拢，终于在斑一记深顶，那穴口被肉结压着张开，完全吞没了斑的性器。斑腰腹都贴着柱间的屁股，动了动腰胯，热硬的肉棒碾到柱间身体甜蜜的地方，柱间眼冒金星。  
斑还在柱间体内涨大，精液泊泊往里流。这会儿他终于懂了斑说的“你就是我的了”是什么意思，有点惊讶，随之而来的便是醍醐灌顶，原来自己早也深陷其中。他把手伸到屁股后头，指头摸索着斑身体与他相连的部分，硬硬的体毛戳在自己屁股上，穴口的褶皱全都快被斑的肉棒全展平了，柱间满足又兴奋，斑这会儿也稍稍冷静下来，毛茸茸的手掌去撸他前面，痒得柱间又受不了的扭动身体，最后还是推开他的手自己来。斑被他的扭动也激得受不了，忍不住小幅度地前后拉扯。他脸埋在柱间脖子里闻他，一直到柱间撸到了高潮才停下顶弄他的屁股，专心享受起结住自己的配偶带来的温存里。

“下次…全兽化…吧。”柱间扭过头来，笑眯眯地通知他。  
“你说什么？”斑露出了开头一样地懵逼脸。  
柱间反手伸过来胡噜了几下斑的脑袋，“我觉得挺好。”  
斑把脑袋凑上去方便他扭不过身来的动作，一边思考了一下自己全盛时期的体型，犹豫要不要开始减肥，以及在这之前是不是先要带柱间回一趟自己的曾经的族群进行一次正式的结合仪式。  
他思考良久，跪在地上的腿有些麻了，但结还没有消退。他忽然注意到自己以他和柱间为中心，周围一圈的树木花草通通拔高了数米，郁郁葱葱将他们围在中心，一只吃野果的小鸟稍稍在偷吃边缘试探。  
斑搂紧了柱间，冲那鸟暴躁地露了露牙齿，一边低头疑道，“你到底是不是一只黑暗精灵？”  
柱间没回答他，可能是睡着了，屁股被撑这么大都能睡着，真的是心大。斑喷了个鼻息，舔走了柱间脖子上的汗液，耳朵转动着警戒四周环境，尽责地为他们的未来守卫起来。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 答案在题目里
> 
> 七夕快乐！


End file.
